


After Party

by Lynne_Dayle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne_Dayle/pseuds/Lynne_Dayle
Summary: Much later after the party, once everyone has quieted for the night, Heth gets a knock at his door.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	After Party

Heth heard a knock at his door just as he removed the last of his armor. His first thought was that it was probably Twiggles trying to trick him into sporting Cult Buster logos again.

"Heth," Meghan's voice drifted through the door after a moment of stretched silence. Heth didn't answer right away, rather startled at her presence. 

"What is it?" He brought himself to ask.

"Let me in," she responded. Heth's grip on his helmet tightened as his mouth went a bit dry, she sounded as playful as ever, but also different.

"Why?" Heth asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to trick me into revealing my face to everyone else?" He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that, especially if Twiggles had been charming enough to convince her it would be funny. 

"No," she answered. "I like that I'm the only one who knows your face." There was no hesitation to it, and even though Heth couldn't see her, he definitely got the sense that she was telling him the truth, and the thought drew warmth into him.

"Heth," she called his name again, low and sweet. "I'm lonely." Heth's breath hitched slightly as the warmth suddenly shifted downwards. 

"You've been with everyone all day," he reasoned with her, letting her in would be such a dangerous thing to do. "What about Twiggles?"

"I'm not that kind of lonely," she said. Heth dropped his helmet, it clattered a short distance across the floor, and before he could stop himself, he'd already unlocked the door and opened it. 

  
He could feel her eyes on him, he didn't look at her, just turned back to the helmet and went to pick it up again. He heard her shut the door behind her again, and the soft click of the lock sliding back into place. His heart was hammering in his chest, all he could do was stare at his helmet as he moved to put it with the rest of his things.

Heth heard the soft rasp of the sheets as she slid onto the bed behind him, he couldn't resist looking into the mirror on the vanity, and it did take his breath away. 

  
The dress was very similar to the Medusa's dress she'd worn before, but this one had the most enticing slit all the way up to her thigh. He kept his eyes there, on her leg, beautifully toned, he couldn't help imagining how soft the skin would be. Would she break out in goosebumps if he were to run his hand from her knee, up her inner thigh, trace along the fabric?

"Heth," she called his name again. His eyes came up and locked with hers in the mirror, she was propped up against the headboard, and the look in her eyes had him sucking in the lost breath, her pupils were blown wide, and the blue of her irises was so bright they practically glowed. 

"Touch me," she said. 

  
Heth placed the helmet on the vanity and turned around. Eyes now locked on hers fully, no mirror between them, yes they did look like they were shining. 

He took a step forward, and for a second he swore the light in the room dimmed a little while the blue of her eyes grew brighter. Heth took another step, followed by another, the light dimming further while her eyes grew brighter still. 

He reached the end of the bed, her and her eyes were practically the only things he could see. That smile was intoxicating, Heth placed a knee on the bed, his eyes drifted to her exposed leg, and with his eyes he reached out his hand to follow. His fingers inches from her soft skin, he looked up to her face again. Those hypnotic eyes pulling him in deeper. 

  
Heth stared at his ceiling as the morning light poured in through the window, both more excited and uncomfortable than he had been in a long time. 

  



End file.
